Truth or Dare
by Coconutlove47
Summary: Frerard. Just Frerard. Oh, and Rikey. Just Frerard, Rikey and kissing. Reviews are love! x


Hey, it's me, Gerard. Gerard Way. You know, the socially awkward emo artist who fails every class and does nothing but sit and draw morbid pictures all day? Yeah, that's me. So anyway, that night Frank Iero, my best friend and secret crush, Mikey Way, my brother and personal therapist, and Ray Toro, my friend and Mikey's secret crush (hey, we were the Gay Ways, okay?) were all having a sleepover at my house. Frank and I were both 17, and Mikey and Ray were both 16.

Enough with the introductory crap. Let's get to the good stuff!

The lights were off, and it was almost completely dark except for the flares and flashes of light coming from the television. We had rented Insidious, which was in fact a really good horror movie, and Frank was curled up next to me. Every time he shifted beneath his blanket or stifled a scream, my attention wavered. Saying that he was my crush just didn't cut it. I was in fucking _love_ with the boy. He had this amazing hair, which always ended in a stubborn curl by his ear, and these hypnotizing hazel eyes. I mean, sometimes I would think (or hope) he might be gay, like me, because he had never had a girlfriend and acted differently than the other guys, but then I would tell myself I was just being a naïve teenager who just wanted someone to love him back. Which was exactly my situation.

After the movie, we just sat around playing video games. Eventually, Mikey got bored and threw his controller on the ground. "Let's do something _fun_!" he groaned.

Ray sat up, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Let's play truth or dare."

Oh, _shit_.

"Okay," we agreed, rather nervously. It was my turn first. I decided to ask Frank. He picked Truth.

"Frank, is it true that you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. My heart fluttered. So it _was_ true.

"Oh."

It was Frank's turn. I picked Truth. "Gerard," he said seriously. "Is it true _you've_ never had a girlfriend?"

Oh, fuck. "Umm," I stuttered, "I had one, but I never really felt for her, ya know?"

"Oh," he said, blushing slightly. Wait, why would he blush?

"Yeah."

We continued the rest of the game without any awkward situations, up until it was Mikey's turn to ask me. I picked dare.

"Gerard Way," he said dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows, "I dare you to kiss Frank!"

_Hell yes! Love you, Mikes!_

I sighed in mock annoyance, while inside I was screaming in anticipation, fear, and nervousness. I leaned forwards at the same time Frank did and our lips crashed together.

It didn't last very long, but oh my God was it amazing. Frank had seemed kind of…into it. Ugh. Naïve teenager. I looked away when I asked Ray his question.

Then Ray asked Frank something that probably changed my whole perspective on life. Frank had picked Truth.

"Frank, is it true that you're gay?" he said tentatively. "You don't have to say it if you are."

"No, it's fine. Yes, I am, but I'd rather you not tell everyone. I don't think you will, but just so you know."

Oh my God.

I was right.

I almost began hyperventilating with excitement. He _was_ gay after all. That means I might actually have a chance with him!

Shut up, Gerard, my inner voice (the one who hated my ass) contradicted me. Just cause he's gay doesn't mean he likes you more than a friend. I almost screamed at myself out loud.

"And I do like someone, before you ask," he continued. "But I'm not about to tell you _that_." He half-smiled.

My heart crumpled. He was seeing someone. My life fucking _despised_ me.

After we were done asking questions, we decided to play a different game.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Umm…let's play spin the bottle!" Frank said. My stomach dropped.

"Frank, dude, there's four people here. And one of them is my brother," Mikey pointed out nervously. It would be pretty awkward, I agreed.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go outside. I need some fresh air," I complained.

They all groaned and protested, so I decided to go out by myself. I stood over the balcony, breathing in the sweet-smelling air. I had been outside for a few minutes when I heard footsteps approaching behind me and I turned around.

It was Frank.

"Hey, Frank," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged, coming over to stand next to me. "I just wanted to come outside, too. Changed my mind."

"O…kay, I guess."

We stood together and watched the stars for a few minutes. My whole body was tingling with electricity. I wonder how he would react if I grabbed his face in my hands and just…

I was snapped back to reality with the sound of him speaking.

"So…" he muttered, still gazing at the sky.

"So…" I said lazily, trying to think of something to say. Then I remembered the truth or dare game. "What was up with that kiss?"

He tensed for a second, then relaxed as if nothing had happened. "It was just a dare, Gerard."

"You seemed kind of into it," I teased. Not like I was expecting his reaction.

His face paled. "Was not!" he said angrily.

"God, I was kidding, Frank," I mumbled, shocked slightly.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah," I finished lamely. "Wish you had been, though," I said to myself under my breath.

His head shot up. "What?"

OH _SHIT_.

"Umm…nothing."

"What?"

"_Nothing. _God! Didn't you _hear_ me?" I practically screamed. I was infuriated; not at him, but by the fact that he was standing right next to me, pretty much _killing_ me with his attractiveness, and my attraction to his attractiveness, and I couldn't do anything about it. It would _ruin _our friendship. Then again, he was gay…

"What the hell is your _problem,_ Gerard? What is bothering you so much?"

"YOU!" I yell, and grab the front of his shirt. He polluted my thoughts, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late.

His, "what the fuck did I d-" is interrupted by me smashing my lips into his for the second time that day.

The only thought running through my mind was _what the fuck just happened _as our lips repeatedly crashed together, hands desperately grasping each other's hair.

It was a lot longer than our first kiss, and it was several minutes before Frank finally broke the contact. His expression was stunned. I felt guilty and rejected, but I seriously couldn't take it any more. He simply had to know.

"Ugh, fuck, Frank," I moaned, covering my face with my hands. "I love you. I really fucking do, and I'm sorry. Sorry to mess up our friendship like this. Shit, I'm sorry I even told you, cause you're probably pretty freaked out right now."

His eyes widened even further, but after a few seconds they turned sad and he sighed.

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Got to wake up now, don't I?" he murmured.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This…it's all too good to be true. I'm dreaming aren't I? I don't know why my mind tortures me like this, giving me false hope in my dreams, then me waking up to a reality where you clearly don't like me that way."  
>For once in my life, I was speechless.<p>

"Frank, you're not dreaming," I managed.

"I have to be. I mean, my life doesn't _get_ good. I'm not so lucky that I would even be able to kiss you, especially more than once."

"Frank, pinch yourself."

He did so, frowning sadly as he assaulted his arm. When he blinked and looked up to see I was still there, his frown deepened, only this time more in confusion than anything.

"But…you're still here," he stated. I nodded.

"Frank, if this is a dream, because it probably is my dream, then let's make the best of it. But I don't think it is."

His eyes widened and the next thing I knew, my face was being eaten by a bear. Or at least, that's what it felt like as he attacked my lips with his. I responded back mindlessly, unable to believe what was happening. It _was_ as if I was dreaming, but I didn't have that sense of foreboding that meant something was about to happen, like I usually did in dreams. It was just me and him.

We broke apart after what felt like ten minutes. I didn't even know I _had_ that much breath capacity, but luckily we both did.

"Um…" I said awkwardly, scratching my neck. "Are you…do you like, like me?"

"Yeah…" he muttered. "Maybe I do."

"Fuck yes. You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for this!" I cried joyfully. His face lit up.

"I don't even fucking care if I'm dreaming anymore!" he burst out, jumping into my arms. Neither did I, I mused to myself, holding him tight. My life was complete.

For the rest of the night, we just sat outside, talking and holding hands. We didn't talk about much, just little things. Except when Frank brought up Mikey and Ray.

"Hey, Gee?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mikey likes Ray?"

"Um…" I hesitated, not wanting to give away Mikey's secret. "Why do you ask?"

'Well, don't tell Mikey or anyone else, but Ray is like, in love with that kid. He _adores_ him, Gerard. Don't tell Mikey, though," he repeated pleadingly. I was surprised, but in a good way-Ray likes Mikey back? I wouldn't have thought he was gay as well, but apparently he was. I made a silent vow to bring them together before speaking.

"Oh, really? Cause Mikey loves Ray too!"

"Oh my God, no way!" he squealed. I laughed my little pot laugh and he giggled at the sound of it. Not like his laugh was any better.

"Yeah. We should like, totally get them to date!"  
>"That would be cool. It would be like a little family!"<p>

"Like…? It _would_ be a little family!"

His lips turned upwards in a huge grin, but I was startled to see tears welling up inside his eyes. They spilled out over his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them off. Instead he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I assumed they were tears of happiness, then.

I kissed him back, then gently pulled away and kissed the tears off his face. He smiled even wider and buried his face in my chest. I couldn't be happier.

When the sun began to rise, I yawned widely from lack of sleep and gently nudged the sleeping princess. He nodded tiredly, still half asleep, and we got up and walked back into the house. I made a beeline straight for the kitchen, A.K.A. coffee pot, and Frank went into the living room. About 5 seconds had passed before I heard Frank giggle from the other side of the wall, "Gee, you better get in here."

I abandoned my coffee, walked into the living room and gasped in awe at the sight in front of me. Mikey and Ray were curled together on the couch. Evidently, each one had subconsciously leaned on the other. I wondered what had happened when Frank and I slept together. Oh God, that was dirty. Bad Gerard. Don't think such thoughts.

"Aw, so cute!" I giggled as well just as Ray and Mikey woke up.

They both yawned and blinked sleepily, then realized they were cuddled against each other. Blushing furiously, they stammered their apologies, but neither one moved. They had better admit it eventually. Why not now?

"Mikey," I said, saving them from the awkwardness. "Come into the kitchen for a minute with me, please."

He looked suspicious, but eventually followed and sat down opposite me at the kitchen table.

I smiled widely and whispered, "Hey Mikes, you need to tell him. Tell Ray."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically. "No, I can't. It'll ruin our friendship! He wouldn't talk to me ever again!"

I shook my head as well. "He wouldn't do that. You know Ray; he'll accept anyone. Plus, I'm pretty damn sure he likes you back."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. And you better ask him now."

"Ugh, fine. Thanks, Gee!" he hugged me.

"No problem. Now, go tell your little boyfriend."

He blushed, but nodded. We walked out of the kitchen and I tugged Frank out of the living room so Mikey and Ray could be alone. I explained the situation once we were safely alone.

In my bedroom.

Dirty mind, Gerard.

He gasped when I was done explaining, squealing and clapping his hands like an excited kid on Skittle-flavored ice cream with added sugar.

"I can't believe it! C'mon, lets go listen!"

"No, I think we should leave them alone," I protested.

We argued about it for a while.

Five minutes later, we were at the door listening. Frank always got his way. Heh, no pun intended.

"Hey, um, Ray?"

Oh, it was Mikey talking.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you…"

Ray laughed nervously. "Oh, really? Cause I need to talk to you, too."

"Okay…you first then."

"No, you first. You brought it up."

He drew a shaky breath, and then continued, "Okay…um, well, truth is…I…Ikindalikeyou, Ray!" he spluttered. I imagined how red his face would be.

I heard a shriek and a muffled, "Oomph!" before the sound of kissing reached my ears. I pulled away, half in disgust and half amused, and Frank did the same. We walked hand in hand back to my room, deciding to give them a little alone time.

"So…" I murmured. "What do you want to do?"

"This," he smiled, and pressed his lips to mine.

I responded almost immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He knotted his fingers in my hair, and we were both panting hard. The kiss got more heated with every second, and I unconsciously licked his lips. He shivered and, surprisingly, parted them, allowing my tongue to explore his mouth. He moaned, sending chills down my spine. I gently pushed his shoulders back down onto the bed. My fingers fumbled with his shirt, but before I could unbutton it his shaking hands stopped me.

"Gee, please, stop. No," he whimpered. "Not now."

I was a bit disappointed, but I understood. It _was_ a bit too soon, and Mikey and Ray were just feet away.

I hadn't realized I was pouting until he prodded the corners of my mouth. "Gerard, I never said I didn't want to. I just meant not now. Not here."

"I know, I understand. I mean, what if Mikey and Ray came in? _That_ would be awkward." I smiled. He giggled and nodded.

I kissed his lips one more time before I got up to check on the lovebirds, pulling him up as well. He hugged me unexpectedly, and I wrapped my arms around him as well as he whispered, "I love you, Gee."

My heart soared. "I love you too, Frankie."

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure this is real. It just seems too perfect to be true," he said, his voice debating the matter.

"I know what you mean. Now let's go check on Mikey and Ray to make sure they're both still alive," I giggled. He snorted, and let me lead him out of the room.

I wasn't sure if the scene that greeted me on the couch was hot (hey, I'm a gay teenage boy, alright?) or disturbing. I went with disturbing, because one of the men was my brother.

Mikey and Ray were both shirtless, Ray on top of Mikey. Both of them were breathing heavily, evidently trying not to make any noise. Huh. Seemed they'd accomplished what Frank had stopped me from doing. Luckily, their pants were still on.

I turned crimson at the same time Frank did. I wanted to just leave right now, but I was frozen with shock. Frank was the same shade of red, and before I could move, because the universe hated me with a fiery, burning passion, Mikey and Ray just happened to look up at the exact moment I entered the room.

Kay. Yup. I'm scarred for life. Goodbye, old innocent (-ish) me. I will miss you.

I had to admit, however, the look on Mikey and Ray's red faces was priceless. Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing, pretty much the only reaction I had left. Frank looked at me like I had just sprouted pink wings and flown away singing "I'm a Barbie Girl." Then he started laughing too, mostly out of shock. We laughed for quite a while, hysterical giggles coming back whenever I looked at Mikey's expression.

"So…" I said slowly, drawing out the "o". "You guys are together?"

They nodded meekly, and Frank squealed, running up and crushing them both with hugs. They gasped for air, and then reached for their shirts. Once they were on, the newfound couple turned to face us, arm in arm.

"Yeah, we are," Mikey smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "How about you two?"

It was our (as in Frank and I) turn to blush, but when we nodded neither Ray nor Mikey looked surprised at this. In fact, they grinned at each other and high-fived, yelling variations of, "Fucking finally!"

I gaped at them, mainly Ray. "You knew?" I choked. I already knew Mikey had known, but Ray?

"Uh, duh! You guys were so damn obvious and yet so oblivious to each other! It was like, so expected!" he grinned.

"Yeah, you two brought new meaning to the phrase, 'Love is blind!'" Mikey added.

I just stood there, blushing furiously. Frank seemed lost for words.

"So like…" I said.

"Where the fuck do we go from here?"


End file.
